Well Intended Love
by SaladxBurrito
Summary: Haruno Sakura tries her best to become an A-list actress but finds out she has Leukemia. Her world comes tumbling down until she finds out she has a matching donor with Konohagakure's top CEO of Uchiha Corps, Uchiha Sasuke. At what lengths is she willing to go to get him to be her donor?
1. Chapter1

**A/N: **Hi!! I'm back with a new story and I'm soooo sorry to those of you who were waiting for a chapter update on Matchmakers. I've had writers block on the 3rd chapter but good news, ITS HALF WAY DONE! I should have that updated by this weekend! Long story short, I've cried while watching this Chinese drama on Netflix and I wanted to make a SasuSaku version of it. I hope you all enjoy!

Chapter 1: Crossing Paths

"That's a wrap for today! Good work everyone".

Laughter and praises were heard throughout the stage set. Haruno Sakura sighed and walked off the set. Another role being in the background. Surely by the age of 24 she would have accomplished her dreams of being a world class actress, but the world had other plans for her. The pink haired girl grabbed her belongings from her locker and pulled out her phone. 1700. She smiled. At least shooting was done earlier than expected and she could go meet up at her boyfriend's hotel and head to dinner. Lately, her schedule has been full of minor roles and she hadn't had time to spend with her boyfriend Kiba, Inuzuka Kiba was an actor too, a quite good one too from a wealthy family. She wasn't a gold digger or anything... she just happened to hit it off with the brunette and things just went from there.

The pinkette walked out of the set and to the nearest bus stop. There she sat down on the bench and saw a paper frog. She smiled and flicked the end of it and giggled while it hopped. Such the simple things in life could make her smile. Grabbing her notebook in her bag, she began to doodle, a hobby she realized she was good at even though drawing people was not her forte. She preferred to draw cute bears and cartoons instead. After a few minutes of waiting her bus finally pulled up and she grabbed her stuff and found a vacant seat. She placed her headphones in and enjoyed the rest of her ride to the hotel her boyfriend was staying at.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Uchiha Sasuke, head CEO of Uchiha Corp, son to Uchiha Fugaku and Mikoto and little brother to Uchiha Itachi. Sasuke sat at the head of the table with his hands folded trying to focus on the presentation of the new reports for the month. He was tired, even though he did not want to admit it. Working almost 14 hour shifts for the last 5 days were draining him. He closed his eyes for a bit to rest them.

"Ahem..." Sasuke opened his eyes looked up to see his pineapple haired assistant giving him the side glare. He leaned in and whispered in his ear. "They want to know what they should do with the slight loss in revenue this month"

"Have Kakashi speed up the process on the openings of the new department store. Figure out the rest on your own. You're the financial department. Have the report on my desk before you leave. Dismissed."

Sasuke rose from his chair and walked away with his assistant on his tail.

"What a drag. No need to be an asshole Sasuke. This is why everyone talks about you."

"I don't care what anyone thinks Shikamaru. You should know better than that. What's on my schedule?"

Shikamaru look at his phone and scrolled up. "Nothing really left. That was your last meeting. You do have dinner with you parent's tonight since they're in town" Sasuke nodded. "I'll drive you to their hotel."

Driving in Konohagakure wasn't the best around 1600 with everyone getting out of work. Sasuke sat in the back of his black Masarati as Shikamaru sat in the front seat peeking at him through the mirror.

"I didn't think that traffic would be this bad. Sorry."

Sasuke looked out the window. At least he could enjoy the scenery and enjoy the 5 minutes of peace he had before having to deal with his parents. He was pretty sure what they wanted to talk to him about. Marriage. At the age of 25, he was in charge of one of the most powerful companies in the world. His mother often asked him when he would stop working so hard and find a girlfriend. He wasn't getting any younger. At his age, his father and mother had already met and Itachi was born. He sighed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sakura got off her stop at the Sharingan Hotel. She quickly walked in the entrance and smiled at the ladies at the concierge desk. Taking a left she stopped in front of the elevator doors and pressed the up button. The elevator dinged and the doors opened. She walked in and pressed the top button. Of course her boyfriend would be staying in once of the penthouse suits. She clutched her bag in front of her. Why was she nervous? The door opened and she walked out and headed to Kiba's room. She pulled out the key card from her wallet and stuck it in the slot and opened the door. Her emerald green eyes widened.

There stood her boyfriend kissing another woman. The man with his shaggy brown hair was shirtless making out with another petite woman with long, brown hair. Sakura dropped her designer bag. How could he do this to her? He had told her that she was her pride and joy and there was no other woman in the world out there that could compare to her and she believed him. How could she believe those words coming from his mouth? He lied to her.

"Sakura! I.. It's not what you think! We're just... practicing our lines for our new movie." Kiba jumped away from the other girl and ran up to the pinkette. He grabbed her hands and held them trying to pull her towards him. "Sakura? Hey! Talk to me."

Sakura stood there in shock. So many thoughts going on in her head right now. She couldn't breathe.

"How... HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?! You're cheating on me!" Sakura pulled her hands away from Kiba and picked up her bag off the floor. "We're done. I don't want to see you ever again." She backed up a few steps trying to hold back her tears. She bolted to the elevator and pressed the lobby floor. She pulled out her phone and quickly ordered an Uber. There was no way she was going to take the bus home with her wanting to cry. She hurried off the elevator and fast walked through the lobby and out of the hotel. She spotted her Uber ride and walked towards it. There was a man with spiky pineapple hair in a black suit in front of the car with his hand folded.

"Hi. I'm going to 1590 Hashirama Drive." Sakura climbed in the back seat of the black Masarati and closed the door. Shikamaru quickly opened the door.

"Uh hey miss? I think you-" Sakura glared at him.

"Please. I don't want to talk. Just get me home." She closed the door on him. The nerve of him. Why couldn't her driver just get in the car and drive her home already. She could feel her tears starting to leak from the corner of her eyes.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Shikamaru pulled up to the Sharingan Hotel. It was one of the many 5 star hotels that Uchiha Corp owned and the one that the Uchiha family often stayed at when they were in town. Sasuke got out of the car and headed to the lobby.

"Uchiha-san! Welcome." Sasuke nodded to the front desk and headed up to the penthouse suite where his parents usually stayed at. He knocked on the door.

"Coming!" A fair skinned woman in her late 40's opened the door. She had long, straight black hair with bangs framing her face.

"Sasuke! Come in! You're here early. I was just cooking dinner." Sasuke walked into the room and took off his shoes at the front door and neatly placed them to what seemed to be his father's shoes.

"Kaa-san." Sasuke smiled at his mother.

"How are you? Is Tou-san here?" Sasuke sat down at the kitchen table.

"Sasuke. Glad you could join us." Sasuke's father took a seat across from his son. His dad smiled at him. Growing up Fugaku was very strict and stern with him and Itachi. As they got older he became less uptight and smiled around his children. "You're grandfather will be joining us as well."

So he was right. This had to do with marriage. If his grandfather Madara was joining them for dinner then things would surely be about the future of the company and himself. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door.

"That's probably your grandfather. Sasuke be a dear and get the door." Sasuke scooted his chair back and walked to the door and opened it. It was indeed his grandfather. His grandfather smiled at him.

"Sasuke, its been a while."

"Grandfather."

Mikoto set up the tablet with dinner while everyone sat down. His parents across from him, a vacant seat next him which would be Itachi's if he was there, and his grandfather Madara at the head of the table. They ate their dinner while talking mostly business and how Sasuke was running the company. All positive things, which Sasuke was glad.

"Sasuke. There has talk with the board about a successor in the future." Sasuke looked up to his grandfather. Of course. This was what the dinner really was about. "The board is worry that by the time you retire there wont be an Uchiha in line to take over the company business."

"What about Itachi and Izumi?"

"You know Itachi and Izumi have been trying to have kids for a while now Sasuke... The doctors say that it will be a miracle if they have a child." His mother said putting down her fork.

"With that being said, Sasuke, I think its time we put you in an arranged marriage."

Sasuke frowned. An arranged marriage? With some female heir to another business who's probably snooty and spoiled? No thanks.

"I don't think my GIRLFRIEND would appreciate my family trying to put me in an arranged marriage. Actually, I was planning on marrying her. That's what I wanted to talk to you about." A lie, but he had to do something to get his family off his back while he found a wife and not some spoiled rich girl.

His mother got out of her seat and made her way around the table and hugged him.

"Sasuke!! This is wonderful! I didn't know you had a girlfriend! You must bring her over to dinner so we can meet the wonderful girl."

"Yes, Sasuke. You must bring her over so we can meet her." Madara nodded.

Sasuke stood up. "I'll let you know when she's free and we can have dinner one with with Itachi and Izumi included. I have to head home now mother."

"Okay dear. Don't work to hard!"

Sasuke stood in the elevator pondering. How was he suppose to find a wife? As Shikamaru would say, what a drag. Walking to his car, Shikamaru opened the door and Sasuke slid in his seat.

"Give me a minute before we leave."

Shikamaru nodded and stood in front of the car with his hands folded.

Before you knew it the door on the other side opened and a girl with pink hair and emerald green eyes sat right next to him.

I'm going to 1590 Hashirama Drive". The girl not paying any attention pulled her seatbelt over her and clicked it in the buckle.

"Uh hey miss? I think you-" Shikamaru was trying to talk to the girl but she was not listening. Sasuke stared at the girl. Who did this girl think she was getting into some random car and demanding his assistant to take her somewhere. Shikamaru sat in the drivers seat looking at the rear view mirror waiting on a sign for Sasuke. Sasuke cleared his throat.

"Ahem"

The pink finally looked over at him.

"Ughh. I didn't know this was a SHARED Uber. Are you kidding me?"

"A... shared Uber? Oh... sir? You can drop this young lady off first." Shikamaru nodded. That was the sign he was looking for.

"Of course sir. Ma'am what was that address again?"

"1592 Hashirama Drive. Thank you."

Sakura pulled out her headphones and placed them in her ear. Sasuke glanced at her. She looked like she was on the verge of crying. After a few minutes, Shikamaru pulled up to the lower downtown area of Konohagakure.

"Miss? Is this your place?"

"Yes. Thank you." Sakura placed her headphones back in her bag. She opened the door and slid out. She poked her head back in the car. "Have a good day sir and thank you for letting him drop me off first." Sasuke nodded back at her. She closed the door and made her way around the car. Sasuke watched the girl run up the stairs and into her building.

"Sasuke?"

"What a weird girl..." Sasuke smirked.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx


	2. Chapter2

Sakura woke up to the sun shining on her face the next morning. She squinted her eyes and slowly rubbed them to get the crust from the corner of her lids. She rolled over onto her side away from the sun and grabbed her phone from its charger. 12 missed called from Inuzuka Kiba. She swiped left and cleared them off her notifications. She didn't want to deal with him. Pulling the sheets off her, she rose up from her bed and stretched her arms and yawned. She felt a shiver and raided her drawer for some long pants instead of her shorts. She pushed her feet into her bed room slippers and walked out of her room. There she spotted her blonde best friend with her long hair in a high ponytail in the kitchen with a purple apron cooking. She was humming along to the TV playing a music video in the living room. Sakura quietly slid onto the bar stool chair near their small kitchen island and watched the blonde.

She smiled. Her best friend since they were 5, Yamanaka Ino. They were two peas in a pod and the only person she had left to call her family. Sakura's parents had died when she was 15 in a car accident. The Yamanaka's took good care of her until she was 18 and was free to be independent and work. She would always thank them for their generosity. Ino too, was into acting. She was more into fashion and screen writing but did audition for small parts. Sakura was thankful that Ino decided to tag along and move into the city with her. They found a small apartment downtown that was comfortable and affordable and for the last 5 years they had been trying their best to make it big.

Ino skillfully flicked the pan and flipped the pancake on the other side to cook. Once it was golden brown, she placed it into a stack. She continued to hum to her song not noticing the pinkette watching her carefully. Sakura ahem'ed to make her presence known. Ino jumped and glared at her best friend.

"Holy shit forehead. Give me a warning before you give me a heart attack". The blonde walked over to her and placed a stack of pancakes and some chocolate syrup in front of her. "Eat up. And this is the only time you get chocolate syrup so enjoy it."

"Thanks pig." Sakura grabbed the chocolate syrup and poured it on her pancakes. She then grabbed her knife and fork and began cutting her pancakes into smaller pieces.

Ino grabbed a seat next to her also eating pancakes but opting out the chocolate syrup for her lite butter syrup. "So... Kiba called the landline this morning. I told him that you were at work at some acting gig. He told me to tell you he was sorry." Ino popped a piece of pancake in her mouth, chewed it and swallowed it. "Like who the hell does he think he is? Cheating on you and then calling to beg for forgiveness. I never liked that dirtbag anyway. He was too sketch."

Sakura poked at her pancakes. "Yeah... but I was stupid not to know he was cheating on me. I mean, he's so cute, talented and rich and I'm so... plain Jane. It's whatever now. I'm over it. At least now I can focus on my career."

Ino frowned and pointed her fork at her. "Don't come crying to me when you're NOT over him. Now eat your food. You've barely touched it."

"I don't really have an appetite. To be honest, lately I just don't feel like eating."

"Well... that's not good. Are you sick? Maybe you're stressed out?"

"Maybe. Anyway, I have a shoot in a few hours. I'm going to get ready." Sakura hopped down the stool and placed her pancakes in the fridge. "I promise I'll eat them when I get back".

"YOU BETTER FOREHEAD!!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke alarm went off at 0600. He pulled his arm out of his sheets and took off his alarm and then placed it over his eyes. He was not a morning person. He laid in bed a few more minutes and finally decided to get out of bed or else he would be late. His morning routine was to pick out a suit for the day, lay it out on his bed, brush his teeth, shower, put on his suit and groom himself. Finally he would go downstairs and his housekeeper would have prepared breakfast for him. He would eat at the table quietly looking through the news on his tablet. After breakfast, Shikamaru would pick him up and run through his schedule for the day in the car. Once he gets to his office building it was time to get started on his day. His day would consist of being in meetings with different departments or being in his office reading through paperwork and signing off of on things. It was pretty repetitive day to day.

Today Sasuke sat on his desk looking through a list of potential wives. Flipping through the pages he quickly skimmed their profiles.

"And you've run background checks on all of these women?" Shikamaru nodded.

"Of course. Who do you think I am? How did you get yourself into this mess?"

Sasuke ran his fingers through his hair. "I have no clue. I didn't think about it in the moment." Sasuke placed the folder to the side. "All of these women look like spoiled brats."

Shikamaru sighed. "You can't base your opinion on someone by the way they look and a short description on them. Why don't you find someone you think looks nice and take them on a date and see if you like them?" Shikamaru took the folder from the desk and walked to the table across the room and started looking through the profiles. "Here, I'll start going through them and make piles."

"You have fun with that. I'm heading to my meeting with Sabaku group".

Sasuke walked down the hallway towards the meeting room. All he could think about was this damn problem he got himself into. This was turning to be a major pain in his ass.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura headed to the Sharingan talent agency to meet her agent. She walked through the front doors and noticed it was busier than usual. She spotted the media in the corner of the room. It looked like they were filming as the reporter held the microphone and gestured around the place. Walking to the hallway on the left, she made her way to Shizune's office and knocked.

"Come in!" A voice yelled from behind the door. Sakura turned the door knob and was immediately greeted with a smile from Shizune. Shizune had been in the acting business for a while now, so Sakura felt confident in her abilities to lead her to her dreams.

"Good morning Shizune-san" Sakura bowed to the middle aged woman with short black hair. She took a seat in front of her desk.

"Sakura dear, you're looking pale. Are you feeling alright?" Sakura sat up and nodded.

"Oh I'm fine! I just didn't have any time to eat, but I'll grab something from the cafeteria before I head to my shoot. I just wanted to check in with you about that lead role that I auditioned for. Have you heard anything yet?" Sakura fiddled with the loop of her bag. Shizune nodded.

"Yes. It seems like they're done with auditions and they're in a meeting picking candidate now. They've already casted their lead male role." Sakura jumped out of her chair and slammed her arms on Shizune's desk.

"Oh my god. Is that why the media is in the front? It has to be someone BIG! Kyahhh, I wonder if its Aburame Shino, or maybe Hyuuga Neji. What about Uchiha Itachi?" Shizune laughed at the pinkette.

"No, no Sakura. None of those. It's Uzumaki Naruto." Sakura pouted.

"Oh... of course."

"Disappointed?" Sakura crossed her arms.

"Umm he's the number one male actor of our agency, not to mention the he's practically apart of the Uchiha family. He can get any role he wants." Sakura waved her hand in front of her face. "Not to mention he sucks at acting and looks like a total idiot." Sakura looked at her watch. "I should go. Text me and let me know if I get the part?" She got up and grabbed her head. Shizune ran around her desk to hold the pinkette.

"Sakura! Are you okay? Please, you need to take care of yourself. Here, take a seat. I'll get you some water and something to eat from the cafeteria."

Shizune returned back with a glass of water, a bagel with cream cheese and a banana and handed it to Sakura. Sakura thanked her and drank the water and un-pealed the banana and took a bite.

"I hope you're not dieting." Sakura swallowed her food.

"NO!! I... I broke up with Kiba last night. He was cheating on me with another girl. I caught them in his hotel room." Sakura frowned. Maybe Ino was right and she was stressed. At least today was the last day of her shoot. She would take some time off and have time to focus on her.

"I'm so sorry Sakura. You're a strong girl, you'll get through this. Now eat up and then head to your shoot."

Sakura nodded and began to eat her breakfast.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"SASUKEEEEEEEE" A loud voice could be heard down the hallway. Sasuke cringed at the sound of the high pitched voice. Of course it was his loud mouth best friend. No one else would burst into his office causing a commotion other than Uzumaki Naruto. His blonde friend opened his office door and jumped onto the couch in front of his desk.

"Naruto. I see you're back from Suna." Sasuke continued to sign his paperwork.

"HEY, HEY! The least you can do is look at me and tell me you missed me! We haven't seen each other in... 3 months?" Sasuke looked up to see the blonde staring at him with those cerulean blue eyes. His blonde friend looked a little darker in color. Probably from the sun in Suna. It was a desert there and always scorching hot. Sasuke sighed.

"Listen Dobe, If you haven't noticed this is my office and I'm at work. I don't have time for your nonsense. Just tell me what you want and leave. We'll catch up this weekend when I'm not working."

Naruto crossed his arms over his chest. "Well then Teme... I just wanted to let you know that I'm back in Konoha and that I'm shooting a new movie here. So that means you'll get to see my pretty face more. Also what's this about you getting married?! Your mother called me and asked me if I've met this mystery girlfriend of yours. Hell, I didn't even know you were attracted to women."

Sasuke put down his pen. Of course his mother would open her mouth and try to find out any information she could. Naruto would be the first person she would ask due to their history. They've known each other since they were babies. Naruto's mother and his mother were best friends and his mom treated Naruto like her own son after his mother passed away giving birth to him. Naruto's father was the only person alive for him. Minato Namikaze-Uzumaki owed a steel business and made metals and other material for construction companies. A great company that was a branch of the Uchiha name after Minato almost went bankrupt.

"You haven't been here for 3 months."

"EXACTLY WHY WE NEED TO CATCH UP! You need to bring her to dinner! I want to meet this girl who's crazy enough to date you."

"Fine. Now leave." Naruto got off the couch and shook his head.

"Geez, okay okay. I have to go to this movie shoot anyway. They want me to give some background actors some advice. See ya!"

Finally. Peace and quiet. Sasuke picked up his pen back and continued signing. Great, he lied to his grandfather, his parents and now his best friend. The grave keeps getting deeper. He had to find someone and quick.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura eventually made her way to her shoot. Today they would finish filming her scenes. She was giddy with excitement not just because today was the last day, no, she was going to have me time after this shoot. Sakura sat in the chair while the make up artist did her make up and fixed her hair. She was playing a scene where she would be interacting with the lead male actor. The scene was a brief one. She would be talking to the lead actor about heartbreak and giving him some advice not to give up on love. Ironic with everything that happened to her yesterday, but she was a damn good actress and she would play her part well.

"AND ACTION!!"

The camera men started rolling. The scene was at a park. Sakura dressed in a casual outfit sitting on the park bench with a book in her hand. The lead male actor, Kimimaro, sitting down next to her staring at the ducks in the pond.

Sakura placed her book down upside down and looked over at the man sitting next to her.

"Sir? Are you okay?" She looked at the man with comfort. The man looked at her with sadness in his eyes.

"I'm fine. I'm just missing someone right now."

Sakura nodded at the man. "I know the feeling, but everything will be alright. They say sometimes talking to a stranger will make you feel better."

"The thing is... my girlfriend broke up with me. I messed up and I don't know how to get her to forgive me or what I should do."

"You can't just give up on someone because the situation is not ideal. Great relationships aren't great because they have no problems. They're great because both people care enough about the other person to find a way to make it work." Sakura turned towards the man. "That was a quote from a book I read. You obviously care about her to make things right between you. You're trying to make your relationship work. If she doesn't see that, then maybe she wasn't the right person for you". Sakura placed her book in her bag and stood up. "I hope you figure things out sir." With that Sakura walked off the set.

"AND SCENE!! GOOD JOB YOU TWO!" The director walked up to the middle of the set. "Gather around everyone. We have a special guest today! I would like to introduce Uzumaki-san to our humble set today."

A blonde man, around the age of his mid 20's, walked next to the director. He was about 6'2, broad shoulders, and spiky golden blonde hair. He had cerulean blue eyes and cat-like whiskers on his cheeks. Everyone gather around started talking in awe about the famous actor that was visiting their set today.

"Hello everyone! I'm Uzumaki Naruto. Today I'm here to observe and help out some rising actors and give my advice. I hope you don't mind." Naruto laughed and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I just watched the last scene with Kimimaro-san and the young lady with the pink hair. Where is she by the way?"

Everyone looked around for the pinkette. Naruto spotted the girl off set coming out of the womens bathroom. "Excuse me". The blonde walked away from the crowd and towards Sakura.

Sakura was feeling as bad as she did this morning. Her head was still killing her and she was feeling dizzy and nauseous. She tried her hardest to get through her scene with Kimimaro and had to rush off the set and into the bathroom. She opened the door and left the bathroom and immediately saw Uzumaki Naruto running up to her. Her eyes widened. What was an actor like him doing at their set? And why was he running up to her?

The blonde was jogging up to her and waving his hand. "Heeeeyyy!! I was looking for you! I wanted to tell you that you did an amazing job on that scene." Sakura stood their and smiled at him. There was something about his presence that made her feel warm and happy. Maybe it was his personality that was making her smile.

"Thank you Uzumaki-san." She bowed to show her appreciation and was hit with another round of nausea. "I'm sorry, but I need to go. I'm not feeling very well. It was nice meeting you"

Sakura grabbed her bag from her locker and dashed out of the building. She hailed a taxi and made her way back home to rest up.

A few days had passed and Sakura was still feeling sick. She thought she might had caught a stomach bug, but she was starting to think it was something else. Ino had decided to go with her to the doctors office to see what was wrong. They sat in the room waiting for her lab results to come back. There was a knock on the door and a blonde busty woman with pigtails walked in.

"Haruno Sakura? Hello, I'm Senju Tsunade. I'm one of the doctors. I've looked over your test results and to be frank I'm quite concerned with the results of the labs." Tsunade flipped her papers to a list of Sakura's lab results. She pointed to a few numbers. "Your red blood count or RBC is low, and your white blood count or WBC is quite elevated. Are there any other symptoms you have been experiencing?"

Sakura nodded. "I've been feeling nauseous, tired and I've had a massive headache at least once a day."

"She hasn't been eating either doc." Sakura shot daggers at Ino. "Its true though! You wasted my pancakes"

"Ladies. Miss Haruno, I would like to prescribe you some iron pills and have you follow up back in 2 weeks to redo you labs. We'll go from there." Tsunade quickly scribbled a prescription. "Ferrous Sulfate tablets. Take 1 three times a day and make sure you eat with it. Also I'll give you some Zofran for your nausea. It should help you keep some food down for the time being."

Sakura and Ino walked out of the clinic with a blue piece of paper in her hand.

"Don't worry forehead! I'm sure its just a virus or something. You're fine. I'll take very good care of you."

Sakura nodded. She just prayed that there was nothing terribly wrong with her. It seems like she was feeling more and more tired and weak has the days went by. She had to get better so she could continue with her career.

A/N: Thank you so much for reading chapter 2! I hope you all enjoyed it. Chapter 2 was suppose to be a bit more lengthy but it made sense for it to be split in half. I'm working on chapter 3 right now. I should have it out by next week.

With love and dressing,

Salad


End file.
